What I learned Today
by Cyberwolf Mk2
Summary: The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician
1. Chapter 1

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Prologue:- A Girl from the Plains.

First lesson, if your going to travel the plains of Sarce, take a map or a guide, and definitely more than three days provisions, as the most promising tactical mind in my class you think I would've realised that, no wonder I passed out.

Secondly, The greatest blessing of St Elmine is the kindness of strangers, to travellers like me it is the most valued blessing of all, if not for Lyn I'd be dead, carrion for the beasts on the plains.

Now Lyn, there is a subject worth looking into, having seen her fight not long after she brought me round, thanks to a few bandits that had a bit to much blood-lust for there own good. It was interesting to watch, Lyn fights like the myrmidons that this land is famous for along with the nomads, if only I could put my finger on this air of nobility she seems to have, though her father was the chief of the Lorca tribe, so maybe that's it.

You can be the most nimble fighter in the world and still take a hit or two thanks to dumb luck on your opponents part, unfortunately for Lyn she learned this the had way.

Killing blows, or critical's as my books call them, are both awe-inspiring and terrifying. Having only seen one, performed by Lyn in a moment of desperation I can only guess at what triggers this amazing feat of skill and power, but I've heard of weapons that allow there wielder to use this technique far more readily than normal, I only hope our first encounter with such a weapon will be on friendly terms.

A Ger is a large round hut.

Last for today, the world is cruel place full of amazing people, case in point, Lyn, having lost both her parents and all of her friends to Bandits, she could easily have given up on life, but she didn't, she fights those that would harm her and helps lost and passed out tacticians, I can honestly say I've been lucky to run into her, as is anybody else Lyn meets, for now I can only wonder what on earth will go wrong next.

And now something, slightly different.

After Lyn's victory over the first bandit

Lyn "I'm injured, look in my pack, there should be a vulnerary"

Tactician "This it Lyn?"

Lyn "Yeah, could you apply it for me?"

Tactician "So, where about did he get you?"

Lyn "On my thigh here, just rub it on"

Tactician "...are you sure I'm not still unconscious?"


	2. Chapter 2

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 1:- Footsteps of Fate

First for today, cavaliers come in all shapes and sizes, I mean these two me and Lyn met in Bulgar are pretty good examples of this, first we have Sain, who's first instinct was to make an advance on Lyn when we ran into them, I had to stop my self from cracking up at this point, something about that sort of thing always has that affect on me, and next we met Kent, who seemed to be the one to level Sain out, which is a good thing cause that guy needs it.

Horse's may make for swift travel, but they also seem to make fantastic road blocks, Lyn managed to get the pair to move them, another note, Lyn can be damn scary when annoyed.

Lyn is actually short for Lyndis, Now I'm even more confused about this one, but at the time there were more pressing matters at hand so I didn't really have time to ponder how the hell this bandit knew it.

The battle taught me a few things as well, for starters is that there are still some people out there who care more about looking heroic than surviving and I will never understand them, The swift sword beats the clumsy axe, the flimsy spear is best by the powerful axe and the long lance beats the short sword, everyone knows this, so you think Sain would know better than to use a lance against the axe wielding brigands, but no, if Kent hadn't had a spare sword I swear we would've been burying the fool.

Next is how people with the same fighting style can still be very different, Kent and Sain are two prime examples of this, both Knights of Cealin, both underwent the same training, under the same general, and yet they move differently, Kent hits that bit harder than Sain and favours the sword, Sain on the other hand moves quicker than Kent and prefers his lance, this information is something I'm going to rely on in future.

I knew it! I knew Lyn was nobility, granddaughter to Marquess Cealin eh, that explains a lot, at least I can stop worrying whether I've gone barmy or not.

And along with the grandfather Lyn gets a nice and evil granduncle thrown in for good measure, it was him who sent the bandits after us outside Bulgar, we all need to get stronger and I need to become smarter, no doubt he has generals under his command that dwarf my experience massively, still, I wasn't the top of my class for nothing. Next stop, the shrine of the Mani Katti before heading off to Cealin, lets hope at least that goes smoothly.

After the battle and Kent and Sain's story of Lyn's Heritage

Sain "Ah what a beauty might we have here, let me see under that hood"

Tactician "Sain! *pulls down hood* I'm a man you dolt!"

Sain "Erm, well, you see, I hadn't see your face and you sound rather like a wo.....I'm leaving now!"

Tactician "That sounds like a very good idea, stupid feminine voice..."


	3. Chapter 3

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 2:- Sword of Spirits

Number one, even in the middle of combat in which a priests life hangs in the balance, it's okay to go visit the locals, who knows, they might just point out the one spot in the temple wall that you can break down to get through.

Apparently cavaliers can't go over hills, at all, people on foot,might be slowed down a bit, but horses, don't even bother, not going to happen.

Though it may be in different forms, the faith that the people of this world have in St Elmine is amazing. Even in a land where the people are never in one place for long and thrive on the journey, not the destination, you can find the most solid example of faith possible. The people come from miles around to pray to, well okay, they pray a sword, but it's the thought that counts.

Even if it was in the holiest place in Elibe, there would be some idiot who want to desecrate the place for his own ends. Glass is a fantastic example of this, believing himself to be superior to all other swordsmen he attempts to claim the sword within the temple for himself, needless to say Lyn and the knights reaction to this was predictably heroic.

Hit a cracked wall with a sword or lance a few times. It'll crumble away leaving a hole large enough for a man on horse back to enter with ease, and creating no other structural damage what so ever. Sometimes this world we live in really confuses me, what ever next.

If the priest knew a spell that could stop swords from being drawn, why the hell didn't he cast it on Glass's own blade as well?

Certain swords can choose who wields them, the Mani Katti being one of them, chose Lyn, a fine choice if I do say so myself, anybody who can seem to be in three places at once seems about right for a possessed sword, even if it is right before she kills someone.

A short while after leaving the temple

Kent "That is quite a fine blade you have there Lady Lyndis".

Lyn "Would you like to try it Kent?"

Tactician "I'm not sure thats a very good idea"

Lyn "Oh don't be silly it's just a sword"

Kent "Ow!"

Sain "Now how did you manage that Kent?"

Kent "I don't think that sword likes me very much. Never before today have I been cut by a blade in my own hand, I suggest you take care of it Lady Lyndis, just to be on the safe side."


	4. Chapter 4

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 3:- Band of Mercenaries

Bandits, I'm beginning to really hate the word, not just the people themselves. The mere mention of the word normally precedes a fight of almost daft proportions. The lives they destroy and the blood they spill, the whole lot of them are just building up to one great big karmic backlash, just you wait and see.

Florina, now there's an interesting case study, One of the famous Pegasus Knights of Ilia. She will have to serve with a band of mercenaries in order to reach proper knight status. Said band tend to be comprised of large men with the social graces of a boulder.

Florina is about as confident around men as I am in my masculinity (Sain coming on to me really didn't help with that), yet here she is fighting with the best of them. She really is much more assertive than she thinks.

You can find allies in the most unlikely of places, and sometimes, they are right where you might expect, Wil is the later, an archer staying in one of the nearby villages where we were under attack, joining our growing into a now substantial band. With his bow, the knights lances and Lyns sword quick work was made of our attackers. (we are still woefully lacking an axe wielder, but as my mentor used to say. Work with what you've got don't pine for what you haven't)

Take care of your equipment. Keep you self and your mount in good health. And make sure you replace weapons regularly. If not for his sword and some lightning fast reflexes Kent would have been gravely hurt when this group of bandits 'leader' (his name escapes me and I assume forever will) smashed his lance to pieces during a particularly heated exchange of blows. Thanks to local generosity a replacement was soon acquired but still, this is not a lesson I will forget soon.

Threaten Lyns friends, you will die, messily and with a unidentifiable corpse to mark your passing.

Apparently Pegesi can be sold for quite a lot of money, but getting you hands on one is really not worth the effort, especially if you want to keep your hands.

We are the Lyndis Legion, a good name, I like it, together we shall make it to the side of Lyns grandfather no matter who, or what, might get in our way.

I really should have seen this coming

Florina:- We're gonna have to work extra hard now Huey, we're part of a proper company now.

Tactician:-Don't worry, I won't work you too hard.

Florina:-Ah! Oh? Hello...there.

Tactician:- So this is a Pegasus? You really are a handsome thing arn't you.

Florina:- You can touch her? But Pegesi don't normally allow men to...

Tactician:- I'm not going to like the end of that sentence am I.


	5. Chapter 5

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 4:- In Occupations Shadow

When travelling anywhere with some semblance of four walls and a roof will do for a nights rest,the old fort we came across was a blessing compared to the open air the six of us have been sleeping in for the last few days, more so than Wil first thought.

Love can drive some people to do amazingly crazy things, Natalie with her leg in the sate it is travelled from her village out into the wilderness all in the name of find her husband Dorcas. I really hope she does and soon but life tends not to work out that way.

Bandits, bandits, bandits. This time it's the same lot as the incident with Florina and Wil and not the lot that uncovered Lyn heritage. I'm betting this for revenge given the mess we made of them, They've brought in mercenaries as well, with Natalie here with us this is going to be a hard fight.

Okay, forget what I said, we found Dorcas. After a brief exchange between him and Lyn that I did not hear (Directing the knights at the front gate and Wil upon the ramparts seemed more pressing at the time) he turned again his employers in order to help protect his wife I was called over just in time to see the calm fighter take a bandits head off with one well placed throw if his hand axe. He then proceeded to take the bandits large axe for his own and launched into the fray swinging it madly.

I really really hope I can get him to stay with us.

Never underestimate a pegasus knight in her element. Florina took out no fewer than 7 mercenary blade wielders all by herself while bearly taking a scratch herself,when she came back I'll be damned if she didn't seem taller.

It would seem that even bandits can tell when they are all going to die in a very very horrible way if they don't run away and can make the decision to do so. There timing for the retreat couldn't have been better as the sun was setting and both Kent and Sain where tiring after holding the main get themselves for so long. It was almost as if they we're afraid to attack in the dark.

My kingdom for an Axe

Tactician:- You really where something back there Dorcas

Dorcas:- I did what I had to do to protect my wife, though without money I can't get her medicine.

Tactician:-You could always join with us, we might not be able to pay as much but the work will be much more to your liking.

Dorcas:- Well, I don't know I'll have to...

Tactician:-Oh please, please, we could really use you. Do you have any idea how many holes my plans have in them without somebody who can handle an axe, it would be enough to drive my master up the wall. *keeps rambling*

Dorcas:- I'll go take Natalie home and return in the morning, thank you for this chance. *walks off*

Tactician:- Of course if we came up against any mages we would struggle but, huh? Where did he go?


	6. Chapter 6

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 5:- Beyond the Borders

Lycia, it's been a good few years since I left but the political landscape can't have changed to much, Ostia in over all rule with most of the lands of similar size looking for a moment of weakness to try and grab a little bit of that power themselves,but still I'm getting a head of myself, we are not quite in Lycia yet.

You know what, to hell with it, I've always planned my battles so that my side will all come out alive and with minimal deaths on the other side,trying to force a retreat. But if the only way we can get this bloody bandits to stop following us is to kill them all then thats the way it's going to be.

Sometimes I wonder if we have an aura that somebody just has to step inside to land into trouble, Erk and Serra are two wonderful examples of this, just for being between those bloody bandits and our band they were set upon, anger really does not describe how I'm feeling right now.

Erk is a Mage! Oh wow, I get to direct a Mage. I could have been a Mage too if I hadn't been better at telling people 'who' to set on fire compared to doing it myself, least ways thats what my master said when he burst into the classroom bundled me up under his arm and carried me off to his study.

But I'm getting off the point, as mages go Erk is quite brilliant, and really adaptable, oh the tactical possibilities!

Ah Serra, where have you been all my life. Healing powers really are a blessing from above, no more having to shell out for vulneraries ever time somebody so much as picks up a scratch encase it becomes infected. I'd say I was in love if she would just shut up already!

Bug? There leaders name, was Bug?! I cannot be the only one who thinks that as bandit names go this is just got to take the award for the least threatening one in all of existence, I mean come on Bug?! I'm dwelling on this far too much, I mean he's dead now, no wait, he's up again, what the hell is this bugger made of? He's like a cockroach.

Oh! Bug! Now I get it.

Reading in peace

Erk:- Hmm (reading a book so closely his face is mostly obscured)

Tactician:- Uh hum.(writing carefully in his notebook)

Serra:- Here you two are! What are you doing so far from the rest of the company! A lady can't be without her escort at a time like this Erk! And you, Sir Kent and Lady Lyndis have been asking all over for you! Come on! (leaves)

Tactician:- There goes any more quiet time with my book.

Erk:- Welcome to my world.


	7. Chapter 7

What I Learned Today

The thoughts, feelings, observations and general ramblings of everyone's favourite apprentice tactician, with a few conversations thrown in for good measure

Chapter 6:- Blood of Pride

Araphen, I've never had a goodnight in Araphen, nor a good day. Though I'll admit they have been few and far between something about the Marquis of this place just rubs me the wrong way, still if we can pick up some extra forces here our ride to Cealin will be all the easier.

Ah, A market, it has been so long since I've seen this many people who where wholly occupied with doing there shopping and not trying kill us. I think I'm going crazy though, keep seeing flashes of red in the crowd and when I go to look again it's gone. Thats just what this company needs, a strategist that is seeing things, brilliant.

Even the best planner can be caught off guard if things happen to quickly, within moments, Kent was riding back to us at speed, the townsfolk where yelling about the castle being on fire and a group of swordsman had rushed at Lyn before either of use could give the call to form up and ready weapons if not for a very well placed arrow from the Captain of Araphen's guards (A nomad, you don't see many of those around) saved Lyn and bought us the few seconds to pull togetehr for a counter attack.

Lyn found a thief, he claims not to like the word but I'm not sure there is another word for someone of his, talents. Besides it was him that was following us in the market making me think I was seeing things, Matthew and I are going to be having some words later you can count on it, but for now I'm going to make full use of him.

These switches are needlessly complicated, who the hell locks away the switches to a secret passageway for use encase of times like this,locks them away and doesn't keep a keep on them! I ask you?

Rath, the man who saved Lyns life is called Rath, I'll have to be sure to thank him before we move on, besides his hit and away attacks are something I would love to learn more about, if we have time that is.

There are things in this world that can make a man stronger, faster or healthier just by him,er, using it so to speak. I have no idea how they work so I'm just going to assume magic. Now the Armour Slayer, that easy to figure out, big sharp sword to cut through big heavy armoured knights, shame every single knight wields lances isn't it?

Lundgren's men caused all this, I should have known, that man is become more and more of a problem with every step. Thanks to him and the local Marquis rescinded his offer of help, though for some reason Rath did leave his service to join us and added a large amount of his money to our own, sometimes I wonder why I volunteered to carry all the money, it's so bloody heavy.

Poor choice of attire

Tactician:- So your Matthew, the thief who so kindly offered his services to our Lady Lyndis?

Matthew:- If you must use that word then, yes,thats me.

Tactician:- Then I must ask, why a red cloak, there must be more suitable colours out there.

Matthew:- I like red, besides, bright or no I still managed to avoid those hawk like eyes of yours.

Tactician:- But... Your just... *sigh* I need my book.

Matthew:- You mean this *holds up the tacticians battered journal*

Tactician:- Now your just showing off.


End file.
